1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a testing module, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing of a probe card.
2. Description of Related Art
The testing of integrated circuit (IC) chips is necessary in different stages of the semiconductor manufacturing process. The configuration of each IC chip in a wafer or a package must be tested to ensure the reliability of its electrical functionality. With the enhanced function and ever-increasing complexity of an IC chip, the need for a high speed and accurate testing is increasingly important.
The process of testing individual chip in a wafer configuration is called a wafer testing. In the wafer test, an electrical connection is temporarily established between the chip and automatic testing equipment. Wafer testing is important to IC design and chip function because good IC chips of desired quality are found in the wafer testing before the chips are separated and subsequently packaged.
The testing method includes forming a testing circuit between a testing station and a probe card such that the probe pins on the probe card are in direct contact with pads or bumps on the chip. By probing the chips on the wafer with probe pins, signals of the chips can be output and these signal data is transmitted to the testing station for further analysis and decisions. Thus, before performing the subsequent packaging process, electrically and functionally inferior chips are screened and removed to prevent any increase in the cost of packaging as a result of incorporating not-so-reliable chips.
However, as the pitch between pads or the bumps is reduced; the pitch between robe pins must be reduced correspondingly. Moreover, as the area of the pads or bumps is reduced, the diameter of each probe pin must be reduced as well. Hence, a bottleneck is formed in the conventional manufacturing technique.